Good or Evil?
by Dimunda
Summary: A girl comes out of now where from a rain storm. Danny thinks his ghost sense went off, and he also thinks the girl has one too, the way she shivered. Who is this mysterious girl, why'd she ask for Danny's help, and is she a ghost? R&R DANNY & OC
1. Rainy Night Visitor

It was a stormy night. Danny's parents went out for the weekend, for a science convention, and wouldn't be back till the morning. Danny could hear the rain pelt against the window. He and Jazz were playing checkers, as Jazz waited for her tea to boil. Danny stared emulously out the window. Jazz had moved her red piece. She looked satisfied. She looked at Danny and said, "Danny." He heard his name and looked at her. She smiled and said. "It's your turn." Just as Danny picked up his black piece, the teapot went off. Jazz got up, saying, "Be right back." She ran quickly into the kitchen. The doorbell then rang. Danny heard Jazz yell, "Danny, can you get that?" Danny yelled, "Yeah." He walked to the door, and opened it. His eyes widened. A girl with dark, red hair, that barely went passed her shoulders, was leaning on the doorbell. She was wearing a black shirt, with blue jeans. Danny could tell she had been wandering in the rain. She looked up at Danny, showing her crimson, red eyes. She said weakly, "Please……..help." Then she fell, Danny catching her. Jazz walked in the room, a tray of two cups in her hands, asking, "Danny, who is it?" She then saw the girl in Danny's arms, and yelled, dropping the tray. The cups broke into many pieces. Jazz ran to him and yelled, "What did you do?" Danny said, "I didn't do anything. When I opened the door she said, 'Please help', and then she fell into my arms." Jazz took the girl away from him, saying, "Aww the poor thing. She must be cold, she's so wet." She then laid the girl onto the couch, running back into the kitchen. Danny walked towards the girl, when he felt his ghost sense activate. He looked around, but saw nothing. He then looked at the girl, who started to shiver. Jazz then came into the room with a warm towel, which she placed on the girl's head. She also put a blanket over her, but the girl still shivered. Danny thought: _Is that a ghost sense?_ Then, the girl started to wake up.

Ok first Danny Phantom fic. Gotta go cause friends are coming over. Please be nice in reviewing. Buh bye.


	2. The Newspaper and Vlad

The girl sat up, rubbing her head. She looked at Jazz, then at Danny. She didn't take his eyes off of him, until she sneezed. Jazz said, "You poor thing. Come on, I'll take you upstairs so you can take a nice, hot bath." The girl said, "Ok." But wasn't looking at Jazz, but at Danny. As Jazz took the girl upstairs, Danny noticed on the back pocket, what looked like a torn piece of newspaper. She then disappeared down the hall. Danny sighed and sat down on the couch. He saw the girl's orange backpack. Something then caught his eye. A newspaper was sticking out of the bag, and he saw the title said 'Local Family Killed.' Danny bent over to the bag, and pulled out the paper. He unfolded it and started to read it. It said,

_**Wisconsin News**_

_Family of four had a fire at their house. Three of four family members die. This includes the mother, a 36 year old woman, a father, a 39 year old man, and a son, just turning 12. The fourth member was a 16 year old girl, with red hair and crimson eyes. This family member survived the tragic fire that happened to her house. Her beloved parents and brother did not make it out of this said fire. Girl said to have moved to her godparent the next day. The girl did say, 'A ghost caused the fire. I swear!' No one knows if said girl started the fire, and killed her parents. No evidence has been found by the authorities to know exactly what started the fire, but the girl is now living with godfather. _

Danny noticed on the left was a picture of the burned down house. Then he turned the page, and saw another headliner:

_**Accused Girl Missing! **_

_Godfather woke up next morning, noticing his godchild gone. He did not tell anyone, but a neighbor heard him and alerted the authorities. Godfather said, 'We did not fight, or argue. She is fine and I know she can take care of herself.' Said girl is clued to have been heading for Amity Park. Godfather knows she might be visiting his old friends, Jack and Maddie Fenton, so he has not asked for a search party, but if said girl is to commit any suspicious activity, anyone who witness it should immediately alert the authorities. The godfather is_

But it was cut off from there because the page was ripped off. He then looked to the far right of the page. On top of what was suppose to be a picture, said:

_New godchild and godfather. _

Danny wondered about the piece of paper in the girl's pocket. "DANNY!" Danny turned around to see Jazz staring at him angrily. He asked, "What?" Jazz snatched the paper out of his hands, and took the orange backpack. She said, "Don't look at something that's not yours. That's invasion of privacy. Anyway, Kate is staying with us until further notice." Danny asked, "What?! Jazz are you crazy? What about mom and dad? You have to get there permission first! Besides, I think that girl's a ghost." Jazz sighed and said, "Danny, she's not a ghost. Anyway, I already called mom and dad, and they said that was fine." Danny then said, "Jazz at least read what I was reading." Jazz sighed and began to read the paper. When she was done, she said, "Danny, you don't honestly think that girl is this one, do you?" Danny said, "Jazz, the description fits her perfectly!" Jazz seemed to not be paying attention. She said, "Danny come look at this picture of the house." Danny walked up to the paper and stared at the burnt house. He asked, "Yeah, so?" Jazz pointed to the back and said, "Look at this house." She pointed behind the burnt house, to see a tall, mansion. He recognized the mansion anyway. He said, "That's Vlad's house." Jazz nodded her head. Danny asked, "You don't think Vlad's the ghost she said attacked her house, do you?" Jazz folded the paper, saying, "I don't know Danny, but he's our only clue." Danny made a fist. He said, "I can't believe Vlad would do that, but I do wonder who her godfather is?" Jazz shrugged her shoulders. They then heard the girl come down the stairs. Jazz quickly hid the paper. Danny looked at her and his eyes widened. Kate was wearing a red tank top and blue jeans. She walked down the stairs and to Jazz. Kate said, "Thank you, Jazz, for the clothes." Jazz smiled and said, "You're welcome, Kate. Besides, those old clothes don't fit me anymore." Then, Danny's ghost sense went off. He then saw Kate shiver. She said, "Excuse me." And she ran into the kitchen. Danny transformed and said, "Jazz, I'll be right back." He then went outside. "Hello Daniel." Danny looked up to see Vlad. Vlad grabbed Danny quickly, making Danny vulnerable. Vlad asked, "Any last words, Daniel?" "Yeah. Let him go." Vlad then turned, but was kicked in the face, thus letting Danny go. Danny saw Vlad go fly into a pole. Danny turned to see a girl ghost. She wore white, had pink hair, and crimson eyes.

Who is she? If you ask that, then im srry but you're dense. Anyway, leave nice review for me. Buh bye now.


	3. School Trouble

Danny just stared at the ghost girl, and she stared back, smiling. Then, her right hand glowed green, and she flew to Danny. Danny got ready for her to hit him, but she didn't. Instead she hit above him. He looked up to see Vlad being punched in the face, who again flew off. Danny looked at the girl and said, "Thanks." The girl smiled, and looked back at Vlad. Vlad smiled at the girl and said, "Well Daniel it looks like you've had some help, but next time, it won't be so easy." Vlad then flew off into the sky. Danny then looked back at the ghost girl. She smiled, and started to slowly fly away, when Danny grabbed her hand. She looked back at him, confusion on her face. He asked, "Who are you?" She smiled. "Ha, we got you now ghost boy!" Danny and the ghost girl looked down to see Maddie Fenton holding an ecto-gun. Jack was standing on her left, trying to untangle a fishing rod. Maddie slapped her forehead. Maddie then noticed the ghost girl and asked, "Who's that, ghost boy?" Danny shrugged his shoulders, although he had an idea who it was. Then, the ghost girl flew towards Maddie, only to be stopped by Danny. She looked at him. He yelled, "Are you crazy!?" Then a flash of green light went passed them, barely missing. Danny looked at the girl and dragged her. He said, "Come on." They both then flew behind the house. Danny landed on the ground, turning back human. The ghost girl stared at him, and smiled. Danny looked at her. She then flew to his face. She stared at his big, blue eyes. She then kissed his cheek and flew to the park. Danny touched his cheek. He then saw light come in front of him. He turned around to see his mom smother him. She said, "Danny you're ok. Where's the girl?" Danny shrugged his shoulders. Then he thought he saw something fly into the guest room, but decided he was imagining things. Jazz then came downstairs, Kate in her hands. Maddie let go of Danny and went over to the girl. She hugged the girl and said, "Aww sweetie you're aloud to stay with us as long as you want. Should we tell your parents?" Jazz started to try and cut her off on that last part, but was too late. Kate didn't say anything. Maddie looked at her. Kate said, "My family is dead. They died in a fire." Danny thought: _So it was her! _ Maddie said, "Oh I'm sorry dear." Kate looked up to her and said, "It's alright. I'm fine. Thank you for taking me in." Maddie looked at her watch. She said, "We may have gotten back early, but tomorrow is school." She looked at Danny and said, "Danny, tomorrow you're going to take Kate to school. We already called Mr. Lancer and made the arrangements for her to have all of your classes." Danny nodded his head. Then, everyone went to bed.

The next day

Danny was walking with Kate to meet Sam and Tucker. When he caught up to them, Sam asked, "Danny, who's this?" Kate blushed. Tucker pulled out spray, and sprayed it in his mouth. He was about to say something to her, when Danny said, "Tucker, please. She's Kate. She came to our house after the storm last night. She's coming to school from now on." Sam walked to her. She said, "Hi. My name's Sam" Kate said, "Hello Sam." Danny said, "Wow." Sam looked at him and asked, "What?" Danny replied, "Only you, my mom, and my sister can get to talk." Sam asked, "Danny what are you talking about?" Danny said, "This morning she wouldn't talk to me or my dad. Just my mom and sister, and now you. She also didn't say a word on the way here." Sam looked at Kate, who blushed. Sam said, "Don't listen to him. Come on. Let's walk to school together." Kate said softly, "Ok." And they walked to school. Danny said, "I can't believe it. She's known her for two minutes, and she talks to her." Tucker shook his head saying, "Girls. Never understand them." They then started to walk to school. When they got inside, Sam had shown Kate her locker, and went to her own. Kate was putting in her books up. While she was doing that, Brad (I don't know if that's he's name, but that's what I'm making it. The blonde haired jock) He said, "So how about it, baby? Want to catch a movie tonight?" Kate tried to ignore him, but he was making it impossible. Brad said, "Come on baby, answer me." Then he grabbed her shoulder. Danny couldn't take it anymore. He went up to Brad and said, "Leave her alone, Brad. She's not interested." Kate just looked at Danny. Brad let go of her, up lifted Danny off the ground by his collar. Brad then lifted a fist, and asked, "What are you going to do about it Fentonio?" Then he felt someone tap he's shoulder and say, "Excuse me." Brad looked to see Kate staring at him. He smiled and said, "Hold on toots." Kate frowned and punched him in the face, sending him to a locker. Kwan ran to his unconscious friend. Danny landed safely on the ground. Danny just looked at her, when she asked, "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" "Miss Katelyn!" Kate winced and looked to see Mr. Lancer walking down the hall. He yelled, "My office. Now. You too Fenton!"

Uh oh whats going to happen? See in the next chappie. Please review. Buh bye now.


	4. Vlad Returns and So Does Dianto

Ok found out dude's name. Just pretend I never called him Brad, but Dash.

They both then walked into Mr. Lancer's office, or technically Mrs. Ishiyama's. She was out, and Mr. Lancer was in charge. Mr. Lancer laid his head on his hands. Danny stared at him, while Kate stared at the floor. Mr. Lancer sighed and said, "Miss Katelyn. What makes you think you can hurt another student?" Kate opened her mouth, but Danny yelled, "It was all Dash's fault!" Lancer looked at Danny and said, "Mr. Fenton, wait for your turn." He then looked back at Kate and asked, "Well?" Kate stared at Lancer. He said, "I'm waiting." Kate explained to him everything. Lancer sighed. He said, "Well since it was an order of defense, you'll only get two days of detention, starting tomorrow. Ok?" Kate and Danny nodded their heads and went outside to have lunch. Sam and Kate sat by a tree, and ate their lunch. Danny saw them laugh and giggle. Danny said, "I can't believe it!" Tucker, who just finished a ham sandwich, said, "Dude let it go. She'll talk to you." Danny sighed and continued to eat his sandwich. Then, Danny saw Kate shiver. He heard her say to Sam, "Excuse me Sam. I gotta go do something." Sam nodded her head and continued to eat an apple. Danny saw Kate go behind the school. He shrugged his shoulders and kept eating. Sam then threw away her trash and went to find Kate. When she saw her, she gasped. She saw Kate talking to Vlad or Plasmius.

Vlad asked, "So he trusts you, yes?" Kate slowly nodded his head. Vlad smiled and said, "Good. Good job, my daughter." Sam gasped. Plasmius saw a trickle of a tear fall from her face, so the hot sand. Plasmius asked, "What is wrong, my daughter?" Kate started to speak, but it sounded like she had trouble. She said, "I'm not going to do this anymore." Plasmius asked, "Do what?" Kate made a fist and yelled, "I'm not going to let you hurt Danny and use me to do it!" Plasmius became angry. He yelled, "You will do as I say!" Kate shook her head. Plasmius then became furious. He grabbed Kate by the throat and lifted her off of the ground. He said, "I am your godfather and you will do as I say!" Kate struggled to breathe. Sam started to panic. She then smiled and pulled out a tube of green lipstick, but if you know, it wasn't an ordinary tube of lipstick. It shot out ectoplasm. She jumped out from behind the corner, pointed the tube at Plasmius, and yelled, "Eat this, Plasmius!" He looked at her, only to be shot with the green goop. Kate fell to the ground. Sam grabbed her hand, saying, "Come on!" They both then started running. Kate turned around to see Plasmius wipe the goo off and flying towards her. They ran faster. When they came to the lunch tables, Danny had already transformed. He flew to Plasmius and punched him in the face, not hard enough because he grabbed Danny's hand. Danny yelled, "Why'd you kill Kate's family?!" Plasmius said, "I did no such thing. I loved her family. Her parents were my best friends since grade school." Danny asked, "Well if you didn't start the fire who did?" Kate said, "I know who did." Sam asked, "Who Kate?" Kate clutched her chest. She said, "It was a cold, dark black half ghost. He was horrible. He left chills in the air when he flew by me. It was so cold. He ordered my parents to give me up, but they didn't. He killed them. Then, my brother dragged me upstairs. I told him to just let him take me, but he shoved me in a closet, and locked the door. I heard the man come up and say, 'Move away, boy." I heard my brother yell, 'Never!' Then, I heard my brother scream in pain, and I heard something hit the floor. Then, I transformed into my half ghost self and flew out of there. I heard the person scream, and the house was on fire. I flew to Vlad's house, for he is my godfather. The authorities came that day and questioned me, but when I told them what happened, they just laughed at me." Tears trickled down her face. Danny got out of Plasmius's arms. Danny asked, "Kate, what is his name?" Kate tried to say it, and barely got it out, "Dianto (De- aun- to) Danny asked, "What happened to him?" "He's right here." Kate's eyes widened. She turned around and saw a man with long, black hair. Instead of being ugly, he was very handsome. He wore white pants and shirt. Danny saw his eyes. They were crimson red.

What's with his eyes? Does this man have any connection with Kate? What does he want with her? Is he going to take her? Keep reading to find out. Leave reviews. Buh bye now.


	5. The Prophecy

Kate started to crouch in fear. Sam got in front of her, saying, "Don't worry. I won't let him take you." Tucker did the same, saying, "Yeah. What she said!" Kate slightly smiled, and started to cry. Danny asked, "What do you want?" Dianto said, "Katelyn of course." Vlad asked, "Why? Why do you want her?" Dianto started to laugh. He asked, "You don't know, do you?" Danny asked, "Know what?" Dianto looked at Kate, who started to shiver with fear. He said, "She knows." Danny looked at her. She said, "Don't get them involved! It's me you want! Leave them out of this!" Danny said, "So you do know." Kate started to cry. She yelled, "I didn't want to be! I never chose to be it!" Vlad asked, "Exactly what doesn't she want to be?" Dianto laughed and said, "Why, Queen of the Ghosts, that's what!" Everyone's eyes widened. Danny looked at him and asked, "Queen of the Ghosts? How is that possible?" Dianto laughed and said, "Well since I have time before I take her, I think I should tell you." Kate screamed, "No! Don't get them involved!" Danny yelled, "Kate! I want to hear!" Kate looked at him. He saw her crimson eye. They were filled with tears. He could tell she didn't want this fate, but couldn't help it.

Dianto smiled and said, "Well thousands of years ago, a prophecy was said by an old ghost witch. She said, 'One day, years from now, a young girl with the hair the color of rubies, and crimson eyes will be born into the world. Along with an older man with hair as black as raven's and crimson eyes will be born before her. He will be crowned King of Ghosts, only if he marries the girl. She is the Queen of Ghosts. He is not crowned King, unless she marries him. She will be able to control ghosts, only who are trustworthy to her. This girl is the soul heir of the throne. But if she falls for another, and marries another, her and her newly loved will end the throne, and their will be no King or Queen of Ghosts anymore."

As every word he spoke, Danny and the others became more surprised. Danny then absorbed every word, looked at Kate, and asked, "You don't want this, do you?" Kate shook her head violently. Sam then yelled at Dianto, "So wait, if she marries you, you'll both become King and Queen of the Ghosts?" Dianto nodded his head. Dianto said, "So far she's not cooperating with me." Kate yelled, "Because you want to kill this world!" Danny asked, "What?" Dianto sighed and said, "You never could keep your mouth shut. But yes, I want to kill this world. This world is horrible." Sam yelled, "But you were born in this world. Why would you want to destroy it?!" Dianto sighed and said, "Because I don't want her crawling back to it. I don't want her to get distracted when I wed her." Kate yelled, "I'm not marrying you!" Danny asked, "Wait, wait. You're going to marry her, even if she doesn't want to?" Dianto smiled and nodded his head. Then, Dianto disappeared. Sam and Tucker crowded in her. They then heard a cough. They looked up to see Dianto, floating above them. He grabbed Kate's shirt, pulled her by him, and said, "I thank you for the easy catch. It would have been horrible to do this the hard way." Danny's hand glowed green. He flew to Dianto with it, but when he tried hitting him, Dianto punched him in the stomach. Danny coughed, and fell to the ground. Kate yelled, "Danny! NO!" She looked angrily at Dianto. She yelled, "You killed my parents and my little brother, but I will not watch you kill him or this world!" Her body then started to glow. Her dark clothes started to turn white, and her hair turned pink. Her hand then turned dark red. She then struck it at Dianto's body. He started to bleed. After all, he was half human. He clutched the spot were the blood came, and said, "I'll get you. But for now…" He then disappeared. Kate fell to the ground. She said, "DANNY!" and she ran to him. His eyes were closed as he started to turn back into human. She bent down, and held him in her arms. She whispered, "Danny, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I made Dianto come here. I should've let him take me." She closed her eyes and let tears fall down her face. She then felt a hand wipe away the tears. She opened her eyes to see Danny wiping them away. He said, "You're talking to me." He smiled, and she couldn't help but laugh. Kate hugged him tightly.

Then, she frowned. She let go of him, letting him see her face. He asked, "What's wrong?" Kate said, "He's going to do it, and I'm going to stop him. Even if it kills me." Sam said, "No Kate, there's got to be another way." Kate stood up, one of Danny's arms over her left shoulder, and said, "No Sam, there's not. In a week's time he will be fine and start to destroy this world. I will end the line of the King and Queen of Ghosts. I….will sacrifice myself to save this world." Sam said, "No Kate, you can't. We can find another way." Kate smiled and said, "Thank you Sam. We can try, but if there is not another way…..I will go with my plan." Nobody said a word. Danny looked over to Vlad, to see him shedding tears. Kate looked at Danny and noticed he was looking at him. She said, "Don't worry. He'll be alright. He's know my parents since they were in 1st grade and they have been friends ever since. Its hard to let people go out of your life." Danny nodded his head. Then, they all went home to get some sleep.

Leave reviews. Long chapter. Buh bye now.


	6. Almost there

That night, Kate had a strange dream. She dreamt of a huge green vortex with Dianto in it. Danny cried her name, as she entered the green vortex. She looked back to see a dead Vlad. Tears were falling down her face. Kate couldn't go back, but she didn't try. She walked into the vortex, and released a bright red light. She felt the pain, even though it was a dream. She screamed even more. Then, she woke up, panting. She sat up and felt her head, feeling the both cold and warm sweat on her forehead. She kept panting. _That dream: _she thought: _I've had it so many times. It feels so real. _She turned to the digital clock, which said 5: 06 AM. She sighed. She put her legs over the bed and reached for her orange back pack. She pulled out a red tank top, and blue jeans. She then went outside, to get some fresh air.

Danny woke up when he heard the door shut. He looked out the window and saw Kate, sitting in the grass. He quickly got dressed, and dashed outside to see her. She heard the door open and looked at him. She smiled, as he started to sit down. She looked at little pale, Danny noticed. He asked, "You ok?" Kate quickly looked at him and nodded her head quickly. Danny looked at her, the look saying 'how dumb do you think I am?' She laughed. She said, "It was a dream, no big deal." Danny gave her the same look, expecting more. She laughed, and asked, "You're not going to give up, are you?" Danny smiled at her and said, "Nope." She slightly laughed and explained the dream. Danny asked, "How long have you been having this dream?" Kate thought about it, and replied, "Since they day of the fire." Danny nodded his head, showing he understood. He asked, "Do you think….it has something to do with Dianto?" Kate shrugged her shoulders. She looked up at the rising sun. Danny noticed her hair reflected off of its light. Her eyes sparkled, as she said, "I just don't know." Danny barely heard her speak those words. He snapped out of it and said, "Come on. Let's go to school." Kate nodded her head and they went off.

The next few days were ok. Finally, it was a week. Tucker looked around a corner, as they headed for Danny's house. He said, "The coast is clear." Sam looked again, and took off with Kate, who had just stuffed a picture in her pocket. Kate could barely catch up with Sam's speed. Vlad stood by the door, leaving it open. He waved his hands in it saying, "Hurry up, hurry up!" Then, just as they reached the door, a green blast hit them. "Oops my bad." Sam looked angrily up, and Kate crouched down. Floating in the air, was Dianto.

Next chappie is going to be a big event. Story almost over, even though its not long. Probably be the shortest story I have written, I don't know. Well you know the drill, leave me reviews. Buh bye now.


	7. The Sacrifice

Vlad, without transforming, ran up to Dianto, with a fist, yelling, "You stay away from her!" Dianto had moved down. Then, just as Vlad reached him, Dianto shot his hand through his body, showing it on the other side. "Uncle Vlad!" Kate screamed. Vlad stood there, shivering, eyes wide open. Dianto went to his ear, and whispered, "They're dead, and now…….so are you." Dianto then pulled his bloody hand out of Vlad, and moved as Vlad fell to the ground. Kate ran through Sam and fell to her knees at her fallen godfather. She saw no life in him. None at all. She slammed her hands in his puddle of blood, tears falling down her face, into the puddle. Danny, not noticing, had tears coming down his face, and rage building up in his body. He didn't Vlad, in fact he almost hated him, but for some odd reason, he was sad.

Then, Jack, Maddie, and Jazz came bursting out the door. Jack asked, "I heard a scream what's…." He then noticed Vlad, and the bloody puddle. Maddie noticed it too, and so did Jazz. Maddie started to bawl, and leaned on Jazz to do so. Jack became enraged. He ran to Kate, picked her up, and shook her, yelling, "Who did this? Was it you?" This made Kate cry even more. He shook her again and yelled, "Who did this?!" Danny yelled, "Dad, quit it! Can't you see you're scaring her?!" Jack looked at his son, and yelled, "Did she do it?!" Dianto said, "Actually it was me." Jack, now noticing the half ghost, looked up at him, so full of rage. Danny then whispered to Tucker, "I gotta change." Tucker said, "But dude, there's no time to go hiding, and your parents are here. They're going to find out!" Danny then said in a normal voice, "And it's about time they did." He then yelled, "I'm going ghost!" Maddie and Jack heard this, and turned their attention to him. Jazz thought: _Danny._ Danny then started to transform. When he was done, all both of his parents just stared at him. Danny said, "I know, I'll explain later. Now…." He stared angrily at Dianto, who just smiled evilly at him. Danny gulped. _It's risky, but I gotta try: _he thought. He breathed in deeply and blew out his ghostly wail. Dianto just to plant his feet into the ground, while Kate held on to her dead godfather, his blood getting on her red shirt. Dianto then flew into a building. Danny then fell to his knees, and turned back human. He fell face flat on the ground. Kate gently placed Vlad onto the ground and ran to Danny. She stroked her hand through his hair, and said, "That was really stupid." He slowly lifted his head up, showing a very small, smile.

Dianto then moved out of the damaged building. He looked over to see Kate smiling at Danny. He became furious. Then he yelled, "Fine, you love him so…..you'll die with him!" Everyone looked at him. He flew high into the air, a released a powerful energy. It created……………..a green vortex. Kate's eyes widened. She saw Dianto floating in it, laughing as his body began to disappear. The vortex kept getting bigger. People ran out of houses, screaming. Dash and the 'cool' people noticed Kate and the others, and walked to them. Kate said, "It's…..just like my dream." Danny said, "Except for….." He looked at her. She looked worried. Danny then figured it out. He shot up, saying, "No…no you can't……ugh." He fell back down, clutching his chest. Kate smiled, tears falling down. She said, "I'm sorry." She stood up and started to walk towards the vortex. She saw out of the corner of her eye, her friends coming. She whispered, "Forgive me." She turned around a made a protective shield. Danny had ran up to it, banging on it. She couldn't hear him, but she said, "Danny, when I go…..bury me next to Vlad. In Amity Park." He heard every word she said. She saw screaming and continued to bang. She cried and said, "If I don't stop it, it will kill the world." She ignored his banging, and walked into the green vortex. She then looked back at Danny, and said something so faint, that he could only hear. I can't even hear it, and I'm writing the dang story! Her body then started to lift off the ground. She was then right in the middle of the vortex. She then released a huge amount of red energy. She screamed in pain. The red light then covered the vortex, and released a huge white light. Then……everything was quiet.


	8. Epilouge: I'll Be Waiting

15 years later

A tall, messy, black haired man stood in front of two graves. Behind him, stood a blonde brown haired man, a tall, lean black haired woman, a girl and a boy around the age of 11, two African Americans, a woman and a man. The children each held a bouquet. The boy, a bouquet of white roses, and the girl, a bouquet of red roses. The girl had black hair, and…well I'll tell you later, and the boy had brown hair, and green eyes. The boy placed his bouquet on one grave, that read Vlad, and the girl did the same to the one next to it. They then stood by the black haired man. The boy asked, "Uncle Danny, can you tell us the hero story again?" The girl said cheerfully, "Yeah, can ya Uncle Danny?" Apparently, the man name Danny smiled and said, "Ok, kids. I will. Sit down." They sat down and so did Danny. He looked at the adults and said, "You too." They sat down on the cold grass. Danny then began, "A while back, before you two were even born, a girl with red, ruby hair, and crimson eyes appeared at a young boy's doorstep, on a cold rainy night. She was cold, and almost sick. The boy took her in…." and he continued….. "The evil Dianto destroyed himself, to kill us all. His evil green vortex was going to destroy this world, but the hero knew what to do. She was going to use herself to turn it off, but the boy held onto her, for he loved her." Tears were falling down his face so fast. He wiped them, but it did no good. They kept falling. He continued the story, "She wanted to protect him and her beloved friends, so she shielded them in a red bubble. She then walked off, ignoring the boy's pleas to stop. She continued on with her quest. When she got into the vortex she turned back and told m- I mean the boy something no one else heard." "Uncle Danny," said the boy, "You never said this part of the story before." The girl said, "Yeah. What's up with that?" Danny laughed and said, "Sorry kids, it must've slipped my mind. Where was I?" He then thought about it, and said, "Ahh yes. The girl said, 'What's one life compared to a million others? Think about it.' And the girl turned around. Her body then floated into the middle of the vortex. She then released a red glow of power, but screamed at the pain. Then…..everything went white. I- I mean the boy saw her body slowly fall to the ground, and the bubble disappeared. The boy ran and caught her body." At this point, the kids, as always, were curled up, and little tears started to fall. Danny never got through the whole story because they cried and begged him to stop, so this was new to them. He continued, "Her body was motionless, lifeless, in other word, she was…..gone." He bit his lip saying this. He tried holding back his tears, and said, "Now we honor her every month, along with her godfather." The boy asked, "Uncle Danny?" Danny looked at him and asked, "Yes?" The girl asked, "Who was the boy? The hero's boy." Danny looked at his friends. The woman smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Danny looked at the kids and said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Besides…" The kids looked at him. He continued, "It would ruin your chance to figure it out." He winked at them, and they smiled. The woman and the brown haired man stood up. The man picked up his kids, and said, "Ok, Vlad, Katelyn, time to go home." The kids waved to Danny saying, "Bye Uncle Danny." Danny looked at Katelyn's eyes. They were the same as Kate's. Crimson red. The African Americans stood up and said, "Well we better go. The babysitter is getting paid by the hour. See you guys tomorrow." They both waved. Danny said, "Bye Tucker, bye Valerie. See you guys tomorrow." They both left leaving Danny and the woman alone. Danny said, "You need to go Sam. I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow." Sam smiled and kissed his cheek. She said, "Don't stay here too long, Danny. Your mom, Jazz, and my parents are coming over, so get some shut eye, okay?" Danny nodded his head and turned back to the tombstones. He read the tombstone. He smiled. He then heard a voice call in the wind: "Danny. Danny." Danny turned around to see a faded Kate. He started to cry. He walked towards her. She walked towards him. She then hugged him. He asked, "How is this possible?" Kate said, "HE let me down to see you for a little bit." Danny then looked at her. He said, "I never knew what you meant when you told me when you died. I finally get it." Kate smiled and kissed his lips. She said, "I should've done that 15 years ago." "Kate. Kate." A voice in the wind said. They both turned to see a red haired woman, holding a black haired man's hand. A little 12 year old boy was running to her, yelling, "Come on Sis. We gotta go." Kate yelled, "Coming Caleb." The red haired boy then ran back to his parents. Danny then saw Jack with the other adults. Jack waved to him, before walking with the other adults. All that was left, was Caleb. Kate turned around, kissed Danny again, and said, "I'll be waiting Danny. I love you." She then turned around and ran with her brother, to the golden light. Danny cried as he whispered, "I love you too, Kate. I can't wait." He then turned around and started to walk, as it started to snow. A picture of the tombstone entered his mind. It read:

Here lies

Katelyn Elizabeth Johnson

Half Ghost

Half Human

All Hero

All Friend

Fully Loved By All

Born October 17,

1991-2007

Well im done. Caleb is based on my five year old brother and kate's birthdate is mine except I was born in 1993. well I hoped you liked this story and review for the final chapter. Peace out and good night.


End file.
